


第四十五章和谐部分

by zhichu



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: DIY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	第四十五章和谐部分

拥抱让周自珩不禁对夏习清产生了保护欲，无意间撞破他的软肋之后，这种保护欲已经快成为一种来势汹汹的条件反射。他也忍不住回抱住夏习清，侧着倒在床上。之前撩拨着的膝盖又一次蹭了上来，在细密的交吻中见缝插针地挤进周自珩的双腿间。

周自珩猛地皱眉，伸手想将他的腿拿开，可夏习清越贴越紧，喘息声几乎要从唇瓣间泄露出来。与其说是他将腿伸进周自珩的两腿之间，倒不如说是他用自己的双腿夹住了周自珩的大腿，膝盖拱起来顶着周自珩最敏感的地方。夏习清从来不是一个扭捏的人，对待情欲更是一个不折不扣的享乐主义者，何况他想了周自珩这么久。

晨起的时候是根本撩不得的，原本夏习清之前开玩笑拿膝盖蹭的那几下子就在周自珩心里勾出了火，现在更是明目张胆，用他紧实的大腿肌肉狠狠磨着那团软肉，丝毫不留余地。这股邪火没处发泄，周自珩只能狠命地用舌头顶他，手掐着夏习清的后颈逼着他抬起下巴，舔吻间睁开眼睛，看见夏习清闭着眼，睫毛轻颤如同昨晚，声音呜咽，像是隐忍到极点的哭泣。

忽然起了恶意。

他会哭吗，在这种时候。

夏习清对他的恶劣想法一无所知，只觉得脑子都要着了，浑身烫得要命，鬓角被渗出的汗水浸透了，发丝缠在脸上。又一次咬上周自珩的下唇，力道轻得像是勾引，然后松开，对着周自珩那双深邃的眼睛舔了一下湿透了的嘴唇，贴上周自珩的耳畔，舌尖描摹了一下他耳廓的线条，发出的声音像是从滚烫的蒸汽里淌过一遍似的，又哑又轻。

“周自珩，你硬了。”

一字一字咬得郑重其事，倒像是宣判着一位正人君子的陨落。

话音刚落，就被周自珩恶意地用大腿顶弄了一下，夏习清一个没忍住，直接在他的耳边低声叫了出来。

这一声意外却真实无比的呻吟，终于扯断了周自珩的最后一根正直的神经，明明毫无经验，手却轻车熟路地按住了夏习清的后腰，蒙着薄汗的掌心揉着他的腰窝，揉得夏习清后背一阵麻一阵酥，情欲搅得他脑子快爆炸，只想省去那些冗余繁琐的步骤直接进入正题。

他用双脚勾住了周自珩宽松运动裤的裤腿直往下扯，手更是无所顾忌地伸向了周自珩的腰际，还没伸进去，自己的下面就被周自珩率先握住。

夏习清知道周自珩还有顾忌，他压着急切的心吻了吻周自珩的下巴，“就用手弄，我帮你……”舌尖舔了舔周自珩的下巴，冒了头儿的胡茬摸着舌头，刺得他心里更痒，“快点，我忍不了了……”

周自珩直接将他的裤子连同内裤一起扯了下来，将他的耳朵含在嘴里舔吻，湿润的声响振聋发聩。

“你他妈裤子倒是……啊……倒他妈扒得快……”耳朵是他的敏感处，夏习清都快压不住自己的喘息，却还是倔强地将手伸了进去，碰了碰周自珩下面已经硬得要命的东西。

周自珩倒吸一口凉气，还学着夏习清嘴硬的劲儿，声线沉了许多，“你穿的我的裤子，弄脏了算谁的。”

“穿你的裤子怎么了……”夏习清再往下，舔了一口他凸起的喉结，痞里痞气笑了一声，狠狠撸了几把手中的阴茎，“射在上面又怀不了。”

被他这么一突袭，周自珩忍不住低喘了一声，额角的青筋都冒了出来，胜负欲莫名点燃，他伸出右手掰着夏习清的下巴，将手指强行塞进他的嘴里，夏习清明显是没反应过来，“唔……”

周自珩也被自己的下意识举动吓了一跳，咳嗽了一声强装镇定，“……看什么，你之前还不是主动舔过。”

被他这么一激，夏习清心想去他妈的，顺着台阶就直接跳了，干脆一进一出模拟着口交的姿态舔吸着他的手指，周自珩怎么经得起他撩，看着那些盛不下的晶莹液体从嘴角淌出来，浑身都烧烫，于是抽出自己的手指，直接了当地向下握住夏习清的性器，湿润的手掌紧密地包裹揉搓。

夏习清怎么会示弱，一面享受着周自珩的侍弄，一面撩拨撸动着敌军的武器，像是上膛一样不留余地。

明明只是相互慰藉而已，夏习清却觉得舒服得快死过去了，不知道是因为对方是周自珩，还是因为昨晚残余的烈酒，他的脑子涨得难受，嘴唇贴着周自珩的锁骨，喘得呼吸不畅，“操……轻点儿……”

周自珩比起来也没有好到哪儿去，他一向没什么太大的生理需求，上一次给自己弄都不记得是什么时候的事了，现在被夏习清这么狠狠一勾，感觉把他之前欠的全勾了起来。偏偏夏习清还是个嘴上不认输的，让他想温柔都觉得多余。

啊……啊……你他妈单身二十年就这种手速？真是……”夏习清的手指缠弄着他硕大的顶端，嘴里的瘾没过两下，就被周自珩用实际行动还了回去，他的声音不大，只是隐忍的低喘，身体又热又烫，“啊，啊……慢点……”

手里越来越湿，夏习清的低喘快要把周自珩逼疯了。他一面狠命撸动着他的下体，一面依凭本性用大腿狠狠地顶着夏习清的腿根，把他顶得没处发泄，像头困兽，只想找个什么狠狠咬住。

他不敢随便咬，夏习清再犯浑，也知道周自珩还得走机场，还得试镜。只能咬紧自己的牙根，每被他顶一次，就泄露一丝隐秘的呻吟。这呻吟声似乎给了身为新手的周自珩极大的激励，他手上的动作越发快起来狠起来。

“别碰最前面……啊啊……”感觉到夏习清的身子在抖，声音拔高，周自珩用另一只手将他完全揽在怀里，搂得紧紧的。握住他阴茎的手在他抖得最厉害的时候死死圈住，不让他释放。

“我操…周自珩你干嘛……”夏习清无力地掐着周自珩的手腕，“你他妈松开……变态……”

“求我啊。”周自珩已经坦然接受自己变态的事实，“求我让你射。”

“操。”夏习清低骂了一句，喘着气凑到他的耳边，“让我射……自珩，我会报答你的……”

他的声音发颤，软得能拧出水来，周自珩几乎是立刻就放弃了恶作剧，狠狠地满足他的要求。

直到夏习清最后彻底受不住，连握住周自珩阴茎的手都没了力气，干脆松开，反抱住周自珩的后背，牙关也不咬了，叫得又浪又酥，像是他们真的发生了点什么似的。

最后终于交代在他的手里。

满手的粘腻，周自珩孩子气地往他光裸的后背抹了抹，又亲了亲他的头顶，难得痞气地笑起来，“我高估你的持久力了。”

夏习清失神地趴在他的肩头，声音都发虚，“你他妈禁欲两个月试试。”

周自珩没反应过来，他这话什么意思？

禁欲两个月？

“你没跟别人……”话还没问完，就发现人已经从自己的怀里溜了下去，汗津津的身体滑得像条鱼，一下子便钻进被子里，周自珩什么都看不见，只感觉到一阵湿热突然间将他包裹，被吸吮和舔舐的快感是手指无论如何也无法替代的，那半句话再也问不出，脑子快要炸开。

“周自珩……掀开被子……”

他的声音闷闷地传出来，周自珩这才想起，被子里太黑了。他立马掀开了被子，下一秒就看见光着上半身的夏习清趴在他的胯间吸吮舔弄着硕大肿胀的顶端，时不时吞吐得更深，发出暧昧的声音。那双漂亮修长的手握住下端，来回撸动着，甚至抚慰着他沉甸甸的囊袋。他汗湿的头发跟随着吞吐的动作甩动着，性感得要命。

这一幕的冲击感实在是太大，导致不久前还在放狠话调侃他不够持久的周自珩也忍到了极点。

“你这也太大了……”夏习清松开嘴，嘴又酸又麻根本含不住，想着喘口气再来，谁知道就这么一秒的功夫，被周自珩射了一脸。

“我操。”夏习清抬起头，一脸怨气地看向肇事者，“你是不是故意的，挺会玩儿啊小处男”

周自珩见他一脸的白浊，呛得咳嗽了起来，飞快地从床头扯了一大堆纸巾，坐起来拽着夏习清的胳膊就要给他擦。

“你别擦啊，”夏习清一点也不害臊，牙尖嘴利地开着嘴炮，“你他妈看看自己是怎么秒射的。”

周自珩也没想到自己会搞成这样，小声地连连道歉，替他擦着脸上的精液，“不是我秒射，是你技术太好。”

“我技术好？处男就是处男。”夏习清冷笑一声，扑倒在他的身上，被磨得发红的嘴唇蹭了蹭周自珩高挺的鼻子，“我这还是头一次给别人口，这也能算好啊……”

“你肯定是骗我的。”

夏习清咬了一口他的鼻尖，“不信拉倒，给脸不要脸。”说完又用指尖磨着他的侧颈，“你刚才感觉到我手上的茧了吗？爽不爽？”他凑到周自珩的耳边，“都是画你的时候磨出来的茧，现在还给你……”

这些床上的情话说得周自珩心脏狂跳，脸烧烫得要命，“你闭嘴……”

“拜托你以后别让我闭嘴，直接舌吻。”说完，夏习清再一次缠上来吻住他，舌尖纠缠不息，直到最后一点点气力也被卷走，夏习清才翻倒下来，侧卧着看着周自珩。

他觉得自己越活越没出息，尝到这么一点甜头就爽成这样。

周自珩简直就是他的春药，指甲尖挑了那么一丁点，就要了他的命。


End file.
